A.D. Janson
A.D. Janson is the main antagonist of the Maze Runner Trilogy. He is also referred to by his nickname "Rat-Man" and is the highest ranking official in the organization WICKED after Chanceller Paige. He is a major cunt to Thomas. Biography ''The Scorch Trials'' Janson AKA Rat-Man, was the leader of the organization WICKED. WICKED was the organization he founded in response to the Flare epidemic in hopes of finding a cure to eradicate the crazed disease. Janson sent agents called The Creators to create two Maze-like structures which would house the Gladers years later. Eventually, WICKED abducted various tenagers and placed them in the center of either Maze called the Glade. Two years after the abductions, both groups of Gladers, male and female respectively, successfully escaped from the Mazes despite the cyborg Grievers' attempts to stop them, but were deactivated through a code. The male Gladers killed the Creators before escaping. Later, after being informed of this, Janson ordered the kidnapping of two Gladers, Teresa, the sole female Glader in Group A, and Aris, the sole male Glader in Group B, from their groups and switched them to the opposite groups. Afterwards, Janson arrived at the location of Group B and explained the Scorch Trials to them and they were given two weeks along with Group A to cross the wasteland called the Scorch to reach a safe haven to find a cure to the Flare and left, but not before corrupting Teresa and reprogramming her mind to to betray a member of Group A named Thomas whom she had a telepathic link with and pit Group B and Group A against each other. Next, Janson arrived at the location of Group A, where he explained the same things he explained to Group B and told them to leave their location through a Flat Trans at 6:00 or they will be executed. Afterwards, Janson disappeared in a puff of smoke and teleported elsewhere. However, in less than two weeks, Teresa broke free of her corruption and Group A and Group B formed a permanent alliance and found thee safe haven, thus foiling Janson's plans to destroy the Gladers and they were taken to WICKED's headquarters where they were given the cure. ''The Death Cure'' Janson first arrives to free Thomas from solitary confindment. He then leads all of the Gaders and Group B to hear who isn't immune to the Flare. He then leads everyone to get the swipe removed, which would restore their memories. He has Newt, Thomas, and Minho arrested for not having hte swipe removed. The three es cape with the help of Brenda and shoot Janson with a launcher, which causes pain. He is later seen wen he triesto disect Thomas, but he is stopped by Ava Paige. He then catches the flare and attempts to kill Thomas, Teresa, Minho, Jorge, Brenda, Harriet, Sonya, Clint, Frypan and all the other immunes. He is shot with a laser pistol by Tomas but manages to stall Thomas enough for Teresa to be crushed by a falling piece of the roof as she pushes Thomas out of the way. Appearence He has gray hair and a rat-shaped face. Category:Characters Category:Deceased